


Shakermaker

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Come Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam is watching a show on telly about cats, when from nowhere, he finds himself blindfolded by Noel. At first he complains, but as he takes his brother's trousers down, and begins massaging him with warming oil, he quickly warms up to what Noel is doing.





	Shakermaker

"Fuckin' Hell, Noel, tryna watch telly, this show on cats is proper good!" Liam complained as Noel covered his brother's eyes. He was bored, when an old idea crept into his mind. Getting one of his nice scarves he decided to make his idea a secret.

"I've got a better idea, something you mentioned a while back, that you tried on me and said you'd like done to you. Well, today's your lucky night." Noel chuckled as he told Liam to put his feet on the coffee table. Liam could not think of what Noel was talking about, but guessed he would find out anyway, since it was happening. 

When Noel pulled down Liam's trousers, he was certain of what was going on now, and yet, Noel planned on doing something that he'd never done before, and knew Liam had never experienced.

"Bring your arse down, and leave your feet on the coffee table, knees bent." Noel ordered. 

"What sort of kinky shit, you tryin?" Liam asked. 

"Just wait." Noel's voice had moved a few octaves down and he sounded calm. On the sly, he'd purchased some warming oil for what he was going to do, and hoped his brother would enjoy it. He'd already wanked with it and found it much to his liking.

Getting his fingers in the warming oil, Noel began massaging Liam's bollocks. When the heat kicked in, he began to moan and spread his legs more. Noel continued, and then moved to the flesh underneath hoping to stimulate his body into making more come. Liam gently rocked his hips as he was massaged, tilting his head back, and gripping the sofa. This was a whole new pleasure zone and Liam was putty in Noel's hand.

Noel smiled as his brother slipped into oblivion, knowing that what was to happen next would really blow him away. First though, he thought he'd give him a few strokes with the warming lotion on his hand. Giving Liam a few good wanks, caused him to thrust into Noel's hand as if trying to fuck it. Nothing but gibberish came out his mouth.

Removing his hand, he got more warming oil, and began fingering Liam. He gasped, mentioned god, and then kept deep breathing. Noel worked him good, getting him nice and stretched, and then without saying a word slipped in a finger and when he felt Liam's prostate he pushed! 

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKK!" Liam cried out, as loud as he could. As he did, come spurt out of him continuously, painting Noel, Liam, the carpet, and it went on for a good minute. Liam gripped the sofa as hard as he could, and Noel was amazed at what he'd just done. 

When Liam had finished, he pushed up the blindfold and looked around. "Fuckin Hell, I came everywhere, and that orgasm was mega!" Liam exclaimed. "Well you are the one who told me about it, so I thought I would try it. Now everything is covered in your spunk."

"Ya, pretty sure I'm all empty now, me life force spilled on the bloody carpet, d'ya know what I mean?" Liam asked. Looking down at his clothes, Noel nodded. "Oh, I know what you mean!"


End file.
